The present invention relates to merchandising systems, and more particularly, to a wall mounted merchandising system for displaying on a wall, merchandise, such as tools and/or tool accoutrements, and is capable of being mounted, in customizable configurations, to all types of walls, including but not limited to, perforated walls and slatted walls.
Merchandising displays are widely employed for point-of-sale mounting and displaying of consumer products. Frequently, merchandising displays utilize slatted walls (slatwall) or perforated panel board (pegboard) as a wall support and hooks and hangers of various sizes and configurations to suspend or otherwise mount the displayed merchandise. Some displays further employ labels on slatwall or pegboard or on special hangers to provide information about the merchandise. Many of these displays, however, do not provide an attractive background for the displayed product and do not provide a safe and stable structure for mounting heavier products.
In today's highly competitive marketplace where rival manufactures contend for market share of similarly classified goods, it has become increasingly important to find ways to distinguish one manufacturer's products from the rest of the field. One common approach is the use of eye-catching merchandising display systems that overlay the existing wall structure at a given store. However, one of the disadvantages that manufacturers face when designing merchandising systems is that wall structures vary from store to store; for example, the width of the slats of a slatwall can vary as can the vertical and/or horizontal distances between the perforations in a pegboard style wall. These variations make it difficult and expensive for manufacturers to configure merchandising systems because it forces them to design custom systems that work with each encountered wall configuration or retrofit older, less eye-catching display systems to display their products in a satisfactory and marketing savvy manner.
In view of the above, several prior art merchandising systems have been devised to address the abovementioned issues; however, these systems employ a complex system of bracketing hardware and paneling that are expensive to manufacture and time consuming to assemble and disassemble. Furthermore, these systems are dimensionally inflexible in that they do not offer the store-owner or manufacturer the convenient flexibility to control the amount of space allotted to a particular product or group of products in both the vertical and horizontal directions, as the systems take up a set amount of space and/or are difficult to make size adjustments to.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a merchandising display system that can mount to a wide range of existing in-store wall configurations including, but not limited to, slatwall and perforated wall configurations, is eye-catching and appealing to the consumer in such a way as to showcase and distinguish the displayed merchandise, is simple to assemble, disassemble and make size adjustments to, and is strong enough to safely and securely mount heavier goods. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art while satisfying one or more of the aforementioned needs.